Boku Dake Ga Shitteru
by AryaxLoaeri
Summary: Shizuo croyait être le seul à savoir... Mais finalement, il ne l'est pas. Tout cela parce que c'est Izaya. Et personne d'autre.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : AryaxLoaeri

Titre : Boku Dake Ga Shitteiru

Diclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et appartiennent à Ryohgo Narita

Note : Les personnages sont plutôt IC au début, mais ça part en cacahuète à la fin... Désolée ! Je suis passée de ma période angst à la période fluff... Sinon, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que donnera cette fiction... (Donc ce n'est pas un OS) J'espère juste qu'elle vous plaira donc =) Bonne lecture !

Petite dédicace à Milligramme qui est manque perpétuel de Shizaya et SIIn-Siid !

Attention : Bon lemon hein... Mais aussi un peu d'angst !

-Izaya !

Hurlement connu et reconnu de l'intéressé qui se mit à courir dans les rues d'Ikebukuro en riant aux éclats. Il y avait juste mit les pieds que le barman se lançait déjà à sa poursuite, lui jetant ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

-Attrapes moi si tu peux ! Shizuuu-Chan ~

Cependant, cette fois était différente. Le barman le sentait. Il y avait un « truc ». Et il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Shizuo continuait toujours de le poursuivre en hurlant comme un possédé. Il voyait Izaya s'en lasser et cela ranimait sa fureur. Le brun s'enfonça dans une étroite et sombre ruelle. Et l'idiot qui le suivait s'y aventura aussi. Arrivé au bout, il vit un cul-de-sac. Mais pas son ennemi. Grognant de frustration, il se retourna afin de quitter la ruelle. Ou du moins, il tenta. Car c'était sans compter sur Izaya qui s'était planqué et se retrouvait maintenant derrière lui, lui flanquant le couteau sous la gorge. Cependant, il sentit autre chose dans son dos. C'était cylindrique, froid et posé près de son cœur. Et celui-ci rata un battement. Il avait reconnu la morsure si particulière d'une l'arme à feu sur sa peau. Et tous ses sens s'étaient réveillés, si bien qu'il en eut la tête qui lui tournait. Izaya rigola un instant. Il pourrait le tuer ici et maintenant. Mais il voulait d'abord jouer un peu avec lui.

-Hey, Shizu-chan ? Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

Et c'est à cet instant précis que Shizuo savait que le truc qui clochait c'était Izaya. En même temps chez lui, tout clochait. Ses vêtements d'hiver en été, ses fréquentations et même juste sa personne. Lui-même était une aberration de la nature.

Izaya avait donc décidé d'en finir aujourd'hui alors ? Et de ses propres mains ? Cela lui semblait étrange. Cependant, il se laissait tout de même guider par l'informateur. Il lui retira le canif de sous le nez, mais gardait braqué sur lui son moyen de pression.

-On va aller dans un endroit plus calme, Shizu-chan... annonça-t-il en le poussant hors de la ruelle.

Ils prirent de petites ruelles afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ils ne croisèrent que prostituées et gens malfamés qui ne leur prêtèrent pas attention. Ils arrivèrent devant un hôtel. Un hôtel du genre... Inoubliable. L'informateur poussa son prisonnier jusqu'à ce que celui-ci entre enfin dans le hall. Il ne cachait même pas le pistolet qu'il tenait en ses mains. Le réceptionniste lança seulement les clés en indiquant le numéro de la chambre. Ils montèrent les escaliers qui couinèrent sous leurs poids. Et l'ancien barman ne pipait mot. Pas plus que son braqueur. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée. Izaya le jeta à moitié au milieu de la pièce.

-C'est mignon un Shizu-chan qui obéit à ce point...

-En même temps comment ne pas t'obéir avec un flingue pointé sur toi, hein, Izaya-kun ?

L'informateur rigola doucement dans son coin. Et le blond parut comprendre la supercherie. Il se retournait vivement, négligeant le couteau toujours sous sa gorge. Il vit pourtant bien l'arme à feu dans la main d'Izaya.

-Elle tire à blanc avoua finalement l'informateur un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Et la rage du barman vint au triple galop. Alors, ainsi, l'asticot l'avait trompé ? Dans un excès de cette rage, il ne remarqua pas que le dit asticot l'avait sauvagement entaillé au niveau du torse, détruisant sa tenue sans pour autant causer de dommage à sa personne. Et de sa voix la plus sourde, Shizuo cria le prénom de l'informateur tellement fort que le susnommé en eut les oreilles qui sifflèrent.

Sentant que ce moment privilégié avec sa Némésis touchait à sa fin, il recula prudemment, le couteau tenu devant lui en guise de maigre protection. Le peu de mobilier qui traînait lui fut envoyé à la figure. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'agilité d'Izaya qui esquivait le tout, augmentant la fureur du barman. Barman qui s'évertuait maintenant à vouloir soulever le lit qui trônait là.

Cependant, Izaya ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se déplaça rapidement vers le blond et appuya la lame du couteau de nouveau sur son cou.

-Tu bouges, je t'égorge dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par la montée d'adrénaline.

Malgré cet avertissement, Shizuo se retourna quand même. La persuasion dans la voix de son ennemi avait eu l'effet contraire à celui attendu. Il lui avait même donné cette pulsion primaire. Cette même poussée d'adrénaline. Cette même sensation de plénitude que lorsqu'ils combattaient. Et pour ces raisons, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Izaya, le corps tremblant de ce trop d'émotion.

Celui-ci était trop surpris pour répondre ou le repousser. Cette petite entrevue avec le blond ne se passait pas comme il le souhaitait. Il n'avait même pas pensé à une telle réaction de la part du blond. Quoi qu'elle n'était pas désagréable. Il en laissa même tomber son arme qui se ficha dans le sol en bois. Il se fit renverser sur le lit (1), et son Shizu-chan, cassant le baiser vint se positionner au-dessus de lui, en lui saisissant fermement les poignets.

Le blond lui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Mais il savait qu'il en avait envie. Toute sa rage s'était transformée en un étrange sentiment. Cependant, quand l'autre lui fit un sourire, il eut l'envie de le lui faire ravaler. Ce qu'il fit en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Et pendant ce baiser passionné, Izaya cogitait. On ne s'assoit pas à califourchon sur quelqu'un que l'on déteste. On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un que l'on déteste. On ne poursuit pas quelqu'un que l'on déteste.

_Les pièces du puzzle se mettent doucement en marche..._

Et si, depuis le début, ce barman avait refoulé ses sentiments à son égard ? Lui, il était sûr de le détester. Le blond à beau être « surhumain », il était entouré de ses amis et de son frère. Et lui, plus « humain » que lui était toujours seul. En fait la solitude lui importait peu. Il serait Le Dieu. Mais Shizuo ? Le détestait-il vraiment comme il le prétendait ? Le détestait-il pour une raison précise ? Le détestait-il juste(2) car son visage et son être tout entier qui le répugnait ? Il se retrouvait face à un problème qu'il ne savait résoudre. Puis une idée lui éclata au visage. Et lui ? Pourquoi l'avait-il emmener ici ? Dans quel but ? Il se retrouvait totalement sans réponse face à son propre comportement. Mais encore un fois, il était Dieu. Il n'a pas à justifier ses propres actions. Outre ce début d'idée agaçante, Shizu-chan lui broyait les poignets et il comptait bien lui faire savoir. Il cassa l'étreinte.

-Heiwajima Shizuo... Si tu pouvais me lâcher les poignets, -c'est limite si tu es en train de les casser- ça serait très sympathique. Bouge de là reprit-il la voix s'étant faite dure.

Le brun n'en pouvait plus de sentir le poids du blond sur lui. Il luttait pour le faire lâcher prise cependant, l'autre ne bougeait plus et le regardait comme un extra-terrestre, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

Ses traits se détendirent légèrement et même un fin sourire ornait maintenant ses lèvres, contrastant énormément avec le visage qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Qu'avait-il fait ou dit pour qu'il lui offre un tel visage réjouit ? Il lui relâcha peu à peu les poignets pour les ramener près de son corps et les bloquer du sien. Il saisit son visage à une main. Doucement.

-Je t'ai attrapé...

Izaya en eut le souffle coupé. Depuis quand les sentiments de Shizuo à son égard avaient changés ? Et... depuis quand avait-il une voix si sexy à l'oreille ? Et surtout... Diable ! Comment s'était-il fait avoir par ce protozoaire ? Il en avait marre de cet imbécile qui cernait malgré tout, toutes ses combines ! Il l'embrassa à nouveau. D'abord, ils étaient à couteaux tirés pour ensuite être à tu et à toi. C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre.

La salive coulait sur son menton. C'était désagréable soit dit en passant. De plus, il était loin de son couteau et ça, cela l'énervait. Il mordit la langue inquisitrice du blond qui gémit sous la douleur. Cependant, il ne laissa pas sa bouche pour autant. Il revint même à la charge. Shizuo l'embrassa encore une fois avec avidité et Izaya gémit sous la brusquerie. Il sentit les doigts du barman qui se glissaient dans ses cheveux. C'était le moment ou jamais ! Coup de tête et manchette (3). Le dominant se retrouvait la tête entre les mains, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Le maître du Parkour put enfin respirer et se relever. Il récupéra son arme tranquillement, malgré tout perturbé par ce duel plutôt inhabituel. Il inspira longuement avant de s'adresser à son ennemi.

-Au début j'ai bien cru que tu allais me violer... Shizuo.

Il crut entendre que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais il fit outre de ce commentaire et ramassa l'arme à feu se trouvant aussi à terre. Il vit du coin de l'œil le barman se relever.

-Tu sais Shizu-chan... Les balles à blanc ne font rien...

Il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à s'y coller et approcha même sa bouche de son oreille. L'arme retrouva sa place près de l'organe vital qui s'était curieusement mit à battre plus fort.

-Sauf à bout portant...

Et l'organe battait plus fort encore.

-Bang...

Il crut entendre son cœur s'arrêter. Son sang pulsait à toute vitesse dans ses veines. Il n'aurait pas le cran tout de même ? Il n'allait pas tirer ? Il n'allait pas lui tirer dessus ? Il se sentit poussé. Le visage d'Izaya était plus que sérieux. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut peur de quelqu'un. Il avait peur et il se demandait comment il avait fait pour se mettre dans une telle merde. Le brun l'obligeait à reculer pour enfin le faire tomber sur le lit sans trop de résistance. Et il le chevaucha, le parabellum toujours pointé sur lui. Son visage s'empourpra quelque peu, contrastant avec son teint maladif dut à la terreur de se faire occire. Le visage du jeune homme était baissé vers le sien, souriant. Izaya voulait jouer. Izaya voulait blesser. Les effluves du lit vinrent l'assaillir, ne laissant aucun doute sur la nature de l'activité de cet hôtel. Le blond plissa du nez.

-_Aaaaah ~ ... dommage … Shizu-chan va être tué...~_

_Un rire sournois. Une odeur infâme. Un corps qui le maintenait fermement au lit._

_Une arme pointée sur lui. Impossible de se débattre. Impossible de crier._

_Et son temps s'arrêta..._

Toute résistance avait été réduite à néant par la peur. Et le brun comptait bien en profiter. Il fit sauter un à un les boutons de la chemise déjà bien entamée de Shizuo. Après la résistance physique, il allait devoir détruire son esprit. Le rendre fou. Il vit alors la cicatrice qu'il lui avait laissé lors de leur première rencontre. Il rit doucement à ce souvenir.

Plongé dans celui-ci, il ne fit pas attention au blond sous lui. Il lui saisit posément la main qui maintenait l'arme contre lui comme si ce fut du cristal. Dans un geste lent et précis il fit valser le pistolet. À ce moment-là, Izaya reprit ses esprits. Surprit d'abord de ne plus sentir ni voir l'arme à feu, il se reprit bien vite et sortit le couteau qu'il avait mit dans sa poche.

_Hurlement déchirant. Une odeur de fer. Une lame à travers une main._

_Un rire psychotique. Presque sadique._

Le sang s'écoulait maintenant de la main désormais hors d'usage, formant une tâche rouge sur les draps jaunes de crasse. De la folie pure se lisait dans les yeux aussi carmin que le sang et l'effroi se peignait dans ceux chocolat de sa victime.

-J'aurais mieux fait de te tuer lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion... souffla Izaya avec rage.

Il l'oppressait de son poids, appuyant sur le poignard fermement ancré dans la main du barman.

-Tu aurais juste dû... mourir Heiwajima Shizuo !

Il psalmodia ce verbe. Jusqu'à s'étouffer dessus. Il approcha son visage de celui du blond, mais échoua lamentablement sur son épaule. Il continuait à parler d'une voix absente qui se brisa lorsque le barman sentit des larmes sur son épaule. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête, nom de Dieu ? Il se redressa doucement, le corps de l'informateur devenu comme une poupée de chiffon collée à lui. Il leva sa main ensanglantée et le couteau qui y était toujours planté. Il l'enleva se fichant pas mal sur le coup de la perdre de sang que cela allait engendrer.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi la situation avait viré dans ce sens-là. Il fut pris d'une étrange pulsion. Une pulsion si forte qu'il ne put y résister. Il serra donc Izaya dans ses bras. Le brun hoqueta. Il s'était arrêté de maudire celui qui le réconfortait maintenant. Il releva la tête, croisant son regard un peu perdu à celui dérouté de son ennemi. C'était comme si l'espace d'un instant, ils avaient oublié qui ils étaient. Shizuo leva sa main désormais entièrement rouge au visage de sa Némésis. Celle-ci sursauta. C'était sûrement leur premier contact sans quelconque forme de violence.

Izaya apposa aussi sa main sur celle déjà sur sa joue et la porta jusque sous ses yeux afin de l'examiner et fait surprenant, commença à lécher le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie béante. S'apercevant que le fluide ne cessait d'affluer, il retira son manteau puis son T-shirt et utilisa ce dernier afin de faire un bandage résistant et durable. Satisfait de son travail, il croisa le regard de l'ancien barman et rougit face à l'absurdité de son geste et de la situation. L'informateur se leva donc, remettant son manteau à fourrure ainsi que la capuche qui cacha son visage des yeux inquisiteurs du blond, dans le but de quitter la pièce (4).

Il allait ouvrir la porte quand la main bandée du blond apparut afin de la garder fermée. Izaya se retourna en se collant à la porte, la poignée toujours dans la main. Shizuo l'observait de sa hauteur et lui n'osait pas relever la tête. Finalement, après une attente qui parut interminable pour Izaya, le garde du corps passa son index sous le menton du plus petit et lui souleva la tête afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Il ressentit de nouveau cette pulsion qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire. Elle était étouffante et douloureuse. Comme s'il partait pour le paradis.

Il souleva le brun par la taille, abandonnant la contemplation de son visage devenu rouge de gène. Par pur réflexe, l'informateur s'accrocha à la façon d'un koala à la taille du blond. Il se retrouvait donc une seconde fois dans les bras de son ennemi, mais cette fois-ci, il le dominait en taille. Son regard avait accroché celui de son homologue et il y lisait un désir et une peur énorme. Celle de lui faire mal peut-être ? Cela semblait vraiment ironique avec le nombre de bleu et autres joyeusetés qu'il avait récolté par sa faute...

-Izaya...

Le susnommé lui fit un faux sourire. Il semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa verve. Shizuo lui, manqua de le lâcher afin de le frapper. Il préférait encore le voir larmoyant que de voir ce sourire qui dissimule le poison qu'il cache. Il se reprit quand même, le maintenant encore plus fermement dans ses bras afin qu'il ne tombe pas.

-J'ai...

-Ce n'est pas parce que c'est dans ta tête, que cela voudrait dire que cela doit être dans la mienne, Shizuo.

L'ancien barman plissa des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Peu importe. Il le ramena vers le pauvre lit et le posa dessus, le surplombant. D'un coup, sous l'influence de cette nouvelle impulsion, Shizuo couva la bouche d'Izaya de la sienne. Cependant, cette fois, il força l'entrée de la cavité buccale de sa langue. L'informateur gémit sous la bestialité de son presque amant, tentant de le repousser, en vain. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approfondissait le baiser, l'ancien barman leur retirait un à un les vêtements qui leur restaient sur le dos et ils se retrouvèrent enfin nu.

-Attends, tu ne vas pas...

-Ferme-la...

Le blond commença à humidifier ses doigts. C'est à ce moment qu'Izaya avait arrêté de penser à son aversion pour l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il voyait la langue s'activer sur les doigts étonnement fin du barman, la seule envie qu'il avait désormais était de jouer aussi avec. Il se redressa et vint glisser sa langue sur les doigts, rencontrant sa jumelle. Les doigts disparurent bien vite vers d'autres contrées alors que leurs bouches se joignaient une nouvelle fois. Tout en cassant l'embrassade, Shizuo plaqua son amant sur le lit, remontant sa jambe gauche qu'il posa sur son épaule. Sa main gauche frôlait du bout des doigts la verge tendue du dominé alors que sa main droite alla rencontrer son nouveau terrain de jeu.

Il inséra doucement un doigt dans l'intimité du brun qui se contracta sous l'intrusion. Cela ne faisait pas mal, c'était seulement étrange. Izaya déchanta bien vite lorsqu'un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, lui donnant l'impression d'être cisaillé de l'intérieur. Il souffla, tentant de se détendre et observa le visage concentré de son amant. Sa simple vue lui donnait l'envie de ne plus jamais sortir de cette chambre. Ses yeux n'étaient que désir et sa bouche si tentante... Ce désir était si fort qu'il ne sentit pas le troisième et dernier doigt se frayer un chemin en lui. Il ne sortit de sa transe que lorsqu'une vague de plaisir le submergea. Shizuo sourit alors. Il retira ses phalanges, faisant grogner de frustration son partenaire. Cependant, il les remplaça bien vite par quelque chose de plus imposant et beaucoup plus dur. Il entra entièrement en un seul coup de rein. Izaya faillit hurler de douleur. Il se retint malgré tout, voulant conserver ce qu'il lui restait de dignité. Il fut néanmoins heureux que le blond ne bougea pas de suite. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

-Quand un homme te prend c'est qu'il te méprise.. marmonna Izaya d'un ton douloureux.

Shizuo ne bougea pas et lui répondit les yeux dans les yeux, sans flancher.

-Je suis un inhumain. Je pourrais même soulever un immeuble et je flanque la trouille à tout le monde –sauf à toi... Tu es le seul qui me revient à chaque fois...

Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'était mis à bouger dans l'intimité du brun. Celui-ci buvait le calice jusqu'à la lie et ce à son corps défendant. Shizuo tentait de lui faire oublier la vive pénétration. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, appliquant par la même occasion un mouvement en rythme avec ses coups de bassin sur le membre d'Izaya.

-Je ne te déteste pas... Je ne te méprise pas non plus... mais si tu prenais feu et que j'avais de l'eau, je la boirais. (5)

Izaya dont le plaisir commençait lentement à monter faillit éclater de rire. Il ricana un peu, cachant son visage rougit de par leurs ébats dans le pli de son bras. Il commença à gémir de plaisir et d'inconfort. Il enleva sa jambe de l'épaule du blond et le bascula sur le matelas, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes le temps de savourer l'expression de surprise sur le visage de son Shizu-chan, puis il se mit à se déhancher. Pendant ses va-et-vient, il cherchait ce point qui l'avait fait crier de plaisir il y a à peine quelques minutes.

Le blond lui subissait les assauts de son amant et savourait le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Les cheveux noirs corbeau en désordre, son visage aux joues rougies, le dos cambré sur lui ainsi que la fine pellicule de sueur sur sa peau, ses yeux rouges emplit de désir braqué sur lui... Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait trouvé sa limite. Il s'arqua subitement alors qu'Izaya s'abaissait. Le brun feula le nom de son amant. Ils recommencèrent inlassablement jusqu'à ce que Shizuo ne se redresse et que Izaya ne cache son visage dans son, cou. Si bien que lors d'un coup de rein plus fort que les autres, Izaya mordit jusqu'au sang la jointure de l'épaule et de la gorge. Il s'excusa dans un souffle avant de lécher la plaie, comme il l'avait fait avec la main poignardée.

Le barman passa une main sous la mâchoire de son amant afin de ramener son visage à son niveau. Alors que le regard plein de débauche de l'informateur était planté dans le sien, il l'embrassa avidement, forçant de nouveau la barrière charnue. Izaya avait définitivement abandonné toute résistance, toute retenue. Il laissait libre cours à ses cris. Tout semblait maintenant hors de contrôle. Ses doigts étaient perdus dans la chevelure blonde, il tentait vainement de respirer normalement. Shizuo reprit de droit les lèvres si tentantes du brun, comme s'il n'était pas encore assez rassasié de lui. Leur danse sauvage continuait inlassablement. Les deux semblaient éreintés, mais pour rien au monde ils n'auraient arrêté. Ils faisaient l'amour sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Izaya prit appuis sur le torse de son amant, n'ayant plus de force dans les jambes. Il allait venir dans peu de temps. Le blond renversa de nouveau le brun sur le lit.

-Eh bien... Shizu-chan... tu es... très prévenant aujourd'hui...

Sa phrase se termina en un long gémissement de pure jouissance, étouffé par la bouche du blond. Il sentait Shizuo partout sur son corps, pinçant, caressant et même parfois mordillant chaque partie qu'il avait trouvé sensible. Son corps entier le brûlait. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, la subduction de leur deux corps était absolument indécente. Dans un feulement rappelant celui d'un fauve, il se libéra entre eux deux. Tout son corps se tendit. Il se cambra encore plus, contractant ses muscles autour de la verge de son amant qui se rependit en lui. Leurs souffles erratiques se mêlèrent encore une fois. Shizuo se pencha vers le visage du brun et l'embrassa. Izaya le coupa, essoufflé. Le blond se laissa retomber sur le corps sous lui. Izaya grogna sous le poids du blond et le fit rouler sur le côté, haletant. Il s'arracha brutalement à la douce torpeur dans laquelle il s'était laissé entraîner.

_Tu es le seul qui me détruise comme ça..._

Le blabla de AryaxLoaeri :

Arya : Voilà c'est fini !

Loaeri : Mais qu'est ce que tu humpff

Arya : Tu te tais -.-

Izaya : Comment cela se fait-il que je me sois fait avoir à mon propre jeu ?

Shizuo : Parce que je suis plus intelligent que tu ne le crois.

Izaya : C'est surtout parce que l'auteur l'a décidé toute seule...

Arya : Et alors ?

Izaya : De plus, depuis quand je feule comme un chat ?

Arya : Préférerais-tu crier comme un singe, à la façon de Shizu-chan ?

Izaya : Ça ira merci...

Shizuo : Hey je te l'interdit !

(1) Finalement, il a bien fait de l'arrêter, ce Shizu-chan!

(2) Bon se faire juste écorcher par Izaya c'est vrai que c'est une raison pour le détester, mais c'est lui qui voulait lui tanner la gueule au départ !

(3) Désolé c'était trop tentant !

(4) Oui, il oubli son couteau ! Mais on s'en fou...

(5) Désolé, trop tentant... Encore…


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : AryaxLoaeri

Titre : Boku Dake Ga Shitteiru

Diclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et appartiennent à Ryohgo Narita

Attention : Je me sers des personnages et des situations du roman mais je ne l'ai pas lu en entier, seulement des bribes en anglais.

Note : Pour rajouter un petit quelque chose sur le précédent chapitre... Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont dit : Izaya fait très OOC. Alors je vais m'expliquer rapidement sur le pourquoi de cet OOC qui pour moi n'en est finalement pas un.

Nous avons tous plus ou moins comprit qu'Izaya détestait Shizuo pour plusieurs raisons : parce que celui-ci a beau être "surhumain" (force, imprévisibilité et déduction souvent juste à son propos) il n'en est pas moins entourés de ses amis et de son frère. Izaya est une personne seule. J'ai pensé lors des scènes de chat qu'Izaya manipulait les différents personnages, mais aussi, qu'il avait des conversations normales avec des personnes. Il n'a jamais eut quelqu'un qui lui demandait si il avait passé de bonne vacances par exemple. En tout cas, cet aspect, cette jalousie et cette solitude, le rendent très humain. J'avais vraiment envie d'explorer cette facette de sa personnalité. Ici, Izaya a craqué face à la personne qu'il jalousait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Mes personnages ne seront donc pas IC. Je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec l'écriture de Narita, peut importe à quel point j'aime ses personnages . J'essaye de garder un maximum de trait de personnalité. Maintenant, je suppose qu'il y a des gens qui seront gêné par la façon dont j'ai écris cette histoire et bien ne lisez pas. Sur ce, si il reste quelqu'un, je vous laisse lire la suite !

Izaya... tremblait ? Après s'être fait repousser, Shizuo avait observé le comportement si étrange de l'informateur. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait trembler... Il pensa seulement que le brun venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils ne disaient rien. Izaya trépidait toujours quand il s'était levé. Il s'était habillé avant de sortir. Sans un mot.

Depuis, c'était le calme complet à Ikebukuro. On ne voyait plus Izaya. L'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro semblait dans les nuages malgré des excès de colère qui semblaient plus spectaculaires que lorsque l'informateur n'était pas là..

C'était en apparence ce que donnait ce petit quartier de commerce. Bien plus profondément, les habitants sentaient cette tension, craignant de provoquer la colère du barman ou de s'attirer de manière involontaire les foudres de l'informateur. Cependant, on apprit dans le quartier bien tard que le brun n'était plus à Tokyo. Il le lui avait dit. « J'ai prévu de quitter la ville pour un temps... » Ce qui lui avait valu de se faire une nouvelle fois renverser par un camion et avait créé une pagaille sans merci. Il ne le pensait pas sérieux. Qu'est ce qu'il avait à faire en dehors de la ville ?

Shizuo s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue. Il s'inquiétait ? Pour Izaya ? Non... Il s'inquiétait du plan foireux dans lequel il allait sûrement l'inclure. Tom remarqua l'absence du blond et le rappela à l'ordre. L'esprit toujours aussi occupé, il rattrapa cependant son patron. Il le sortit de ses drôles de pensées.

-C'est le dernier client... Tu pourras rentrer chez toi après, Shizuo.

...

Un jour quelqu'un à dit que le danger que l'on pressent, mais que l'on ne voit pas, est celui qui trouble le plus. Shizuo était de son avis. Il sentait depuis quelques jours déjà une menace planer sur Ikebukuro. Il ne savait pas quand ni où cela aurait lieu, mais il savait que quelque chose devait arriver. Il pressentait aussi que cela lui retomberait incessamment sous peu sur la tête de quelques façons que ce soit. Et son intuition lui disait aussi que, pour une fois, Izaya n'était pas sous tout cela. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais l'informateur devait revenir. Afin d'éviter le chaos dans la ville. Afin que lui puisse enfin passer ses nerfs sur lui...

_Car il est le seul encore debout quand tout ce qu'il y a d'autre tombe..._

Shizuo secoua la tête. À quoi pensait-il ? Ikebukuro n'a pas besoin de cette vermine. Il marchait vite. Il rentrait enfin chez lui...

-Shizuo-san ! Shizuo-san !

-Kururi ? Mairu ?

Le barman se retourna vers les sœurs, interloqué qu'elles soient encore en ville. Izaya ne les avait-il pas prit avec lui lorsqu'il était parti ? À quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Les deux filles s'étaient considérablement rapprochées et sa curiosité avait été piquée à vif. Il ne les aimait pas véritablement, mais tolérait leur présence.

-Shizuo-san ! Est-ce que vous savez où est passé Iza-nii ?

Alors, effectivement, il était parti sans rien dire à personne et avait laissé ses jeunes sœurs ici. Quel enfoiré quand même…

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas où est votre enfoiré de frère. Il n'était pas partis en vacances rajouta le blond ironiquement.

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent avant de dévisager l'ancien barman. Visiblement, il était aussi innocent. Mairu se décida à raconter ce qu'elle savait de la disparition de son grand-frère.

-Iza-nii a récemment envoyé des messages à « Masaomi Kida» et « Mikajima Saki »… Il leur demandait la même chose. Récupérer des informations sur une personne. Yadogiri quelque chose si je me souviens bien…

-Yadogiri Jinnai ajouta la plus âgées des sœurs.

-Oui, c'est ça. Depuis, on ne l'a plus revu…

Shizuo chercha dans sa mémoire. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom. Ce mec était le directeur de la compagnie de divertissement à laquelle la star Hijiribe Ruri appartient. Qu'est-ce que cet homme avait à avoir là dedans ? Et surtout, comment avait-il put avoir Izaya ? Le blond fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par Kururi qui s'était accrochée à sa manche, le regardant avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Shizuo-san... Aidez Izaya-nii s'il vous plaît...

C'était la première fois que Shizuo entendait une phrase complète de la part de la brune. Il soupira par dépit en regardant tour à tour les jeunes filles.

-Est-ce que vous aviez remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

Les jeunes penchèrent leur tête d'un côté en signe de réflexion avant de secouer la tête. Shizuo soupira encore une fois. Il ne revenait pas de ce qu'il allait faire. Retrouver l'asticot. Alors que son souhait était tout autre.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...

Il écrasa sa cigarette à terre de son pied et sortit son téléphone. Il composa rapidement un numéro bien connu et attendit que la personne au bout du fil décroche. Il allait abandonner quand enfin il entendit la voix de son frère. Les deux jumelles le regardaient parler, ne comprenant pas qui il avait bien pu appeler dans un moment pareil. Une fois la conversation finie, le blond leur annonça de continuer à aller au lycée et qu'il les contacterait s'il trouvait leur frère. Quelque peu interloquées, les jeunes filles lui donnèrent leur numéro de téléphone et le regardèrent s'en aller en direction inconnue.

…

Shizuo sentait poindre le mal de tête. Pourquoi avait-il accepté déjà ? Il ne s'en rappelait même plus. Il soupira en passant dans les rues qui grouillaient de monde. Les passants s'écartaient de lui alors que les immeubles se penchaient afin de le regarder passer. C'est dans une humeur sourde qu'il allait voir son frère afin d'en savoir plus sur ce Yadogiri et potentiellement savoir où se trouvait l'asticot. Tout le long du chemin, il se posait des questions les plus insensées les unes que les autres. « Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? » ou encore « Comment un mec aussi intelligent c'est-il fait avoir de la sorte ? » bien que cette dernière fut rapidement remplacée par une affirmation telle que « Cela devait être moi qui devait le tuer ». La tête basse, les mains dans les poches, Heiwajima Shizuo semblait porter le poids de la ville sur ses épaules. Peut-être même était-ce le cas ?

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'hôtel Sakura Ikebukuro où son frère vivait, il était déjà tard. Il était entré en même temps qu'une personne qui logeait dans la tour de luxe, aussi, un « deux minutes » retentit lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de son petit frère. Quand la porte lui fut ouverte, Shizuo fut surpris de voir une jeune femme sortir en même temps, le bousculant avec force. Il la suivit des yeux un instant jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'ascenseur. Il ne posa aucune question. Son frère était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Kasuka l'invita à entrer et lui proposa de s'asseoir le temps qu'il fasse du café.

-Je suppose que tu ne veux pas de café... Un chocolat ?

Shizuo hocha doucement la tête, ne sentant soudainement pas à sa place. Tout dans cet appartement respirait le luxe et la tranquillité. Son frère portait bien leur nom.* Le salon était lumineux, bien que étroit. Un sofa était contre le mur de gauche qui était orné d'un tableau visiblement usé. Deux fauteuils étaient de part et d'autre du canapé de cuir ainsi que des chevalets où reposaient des lampes à abajoue. Au centre du set couleur crème, une table en verre comportant deux étages. Sur le mur de droite, en face du sofa, un meuble où résidait une télévision allumée. Il y avait visiblement une autre pièce de ce côté de l'appartement au vu d'une ouverture dans le fond du salon. Une deuxième énorme porte encore ouverte menait sur une chambre et la salle d'eau.

Il sentit qu'il n'était pas arrivé au bon moment et s'en voulut quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que son frère revienne. Il mit la tasse de chocolat devant lui et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa. Le blond décoloré regardait les voûtes de fumés se dégager de la mixture cacaoté. Le plus jeune sirotait son café en attendant que Shizuo ne parle. Ce dernier se demandait comment annoncer à son frère qu'il souhaitait aider son meilleur ennemi avec qui il avait accessoirement couché parce que ses sœurs le lui avaient demandé et que par bonté d'âme il n'avait pas pu résister à deux adorables moue inquiète. Non... Il ne résistait à rien de mignon...

...

Un jour quelqu'un à dit qu'il valait mieux brûler franchement que s'éteindre à petit feu. Ainsi, Shizuo se jeta à l'eau avant de se noyer sous la montagne de question qu'il se posait. Il attrapa d'une main la tasse fumante, avalant d'une gorgée le contenu avant de la reposer brutalement sur la table de verre en une expiration aussi forte que s'il venait de boire cul sec une pinte de bière. Il commença à parler cependant d'une voix calme et posée.

-Orihara Izaya...

Kasuka réagit au nom de la personne que son frère haïssait tant. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé avant de boire la mixture noire.

-Izaya a été enlevé... Et on a retrouvé des indices qui indiquent que Yadogiri Jinnai serait à l'origine de tout cela. Je voudrais savoir si tu sais quoi que ce soit à propos de cet homme.

Surprit n'était pas encore assez fort pour décrire l'étonnement du plus jeune. Choqué conviendrait sans doute mieux. En cet instant, Kasuka ne comprenait pas que son frère puisse aider celui qui lui avait pourris ses années de lycée et qu'il lui pourrissait encore maintenant. Il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter lorsque Shizuo avait à faire avec l'informateur. Cet homme était dangereux.

-Je sens qu'un truc pas net va arriver s'il ne refait pas vite surface... Et mon instinct ne me trompe jamais lorsqu'il s'agit de l'asticot.

Kasuka trouva visiblement cette justification à son goût puisqu'il lui répondit directement suite à son aveu.

-Il me semble que Yadogiri-san est parti depuis un moment à Los Angeles avec une des stars de notre agence...

Shizuo resta pantois lorsque l'information lui monta finalement au cerveau. Il se sentait vide et déconnecté de la réalité. Il n'avait aucun moyen de retrouver son ennemi et cela le glaçait d'effrois. Il avait suivi aveuglement la piste que les sœurs lui avaient donné pour finalement découvrir que la personne dont Izaya cherchait des informations n'avaient rien à voir avec lui ou sa disparition. Il secoua la tête tentant de faire disparaître l'image dérangeante de l'asticot et de son sourire narquois.

_Il est le seul_

_Qui ne changera jamais de visage_

_Il tourne en rond dans ma tête_

Il se leva en remerciant son frère qui le retint par la manche.

-Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas ici ce soir ?

Après tout, pourquoi pas. Il n'était pas pressé d'apprendre aux filles que leur frère ne s'était pas fait enlever par le directeur de l'agence de Kasuka. Celui-ci lui sourit après avoir conclu que le blond décoloré restait chez lui. Oubliant momentanément la raison de sa venue, Shizuo se réjouissait de la tournure de cette soirée. Ils sortirent même le saké. L'alcool aidant, le blond taquina un instant son frère sur la fille qui était sorti de son appartement.

-Alors... Alors... C'était qui cette fille demanda-t-il en prenant une gorgée de shoshu.

Kasuka prit le temps de boire son saké avant de lui répondre.

-C'était Hijiribe Ruri. Et... On sort ensemble.

L'ancien barman ne sembla pas bien surpris. Après tout, son frère était un jeune homme et il faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie et de ses conquêtes. Il se mit soudainement à déprimer en pensant que lui-même n'avait pas de femme dans sa vie. C'est à ce moment-là que son frère lui posa la question fatale.

-Et toi ? Tu as quelqu'un Shizuo ?

L'image fugace de l'informateur coincé sous lui traversa son esprit. Il prit une jolie teinte rouge que son frère interpréta à sa manière.

-Je prend ce rougissement comme un oui dit-il en rigolant quelque peu.

Shizuo se mit à nier tout en bloc confirmant par son attitude qu'il y avait bien quelque chose avec quelqu'un.

-Alors... à quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Demanda finalement le plus jeune avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Il se reprit avant de changer le pronom de sa phrase.

-Hey qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je suis gay Kasuka répliqua immédiatement le blond se tendant irrémédiablement à l'insinuation de son petit frère.

-Tu as vingt-quatre ans et toujours pas de copine. Cela fait de toi un gay.

Tout en disant cela, le brun rigola un peu espérant détendre l'atmosphère qu'il était tendu depuis qu'il avait posé cette question. Cependant, il ne savait pas qu'il avait touché un point sensible chez le blond depuis quelques jours. Le visage d'Izaya le hantait.

_Attendant une chance de me briser  
>Une chance de me détruire<em>

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à le faire sortir de mon esprit_

…

Le barman se saisit de son téléphone, faisant signe à son frère de baisser la télévision quelques instants. Il chercha dans son répertoire le nom de Orihara. Lorsqu'il eut tapé le bouton vert la personne à l'autre bout du fil décrocha quasiment immédiatement.

-Mairu ? Je me suis renseigné et il n'y a aucune preuve contre cet homme. Il est parti du Japon depuis un moment maintenant... C'est impossible que ce soit lui.

-Ah... je vois... Dans ce cas, la seule solution qui reste pour le moment c'est de fouiller son appartement, tu ne crois pas ?

Shizuo hésita. Il savait bien entendu où habitait l'asticot, mais il ne pensait jamais devoir y aller de son plein gré. Ou seulement pour le tabasser à mort.

-En effet, c'est une solution. Vous avez les clés ?

-En fait... Non. Mais comme vous êtes plus fort que nous, je pensais que vous auriez pu défoncer la porte.

Shizuo rit un instant avant acquiescer.

-Très bien. Faisons ça. Cet après midi devant sa porte alors ?

-Oui ! Merci beaucoup Shizuo-san !

Souriant, le blond referma le clapet de son portable et le rangea dans sa poche. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il faisait cela pour l'asticot, mais finalement il trouvait cela amusant.

…

-Bon... Il n'y a personne à l'intérieur... Je suppose que je peux entrer alors...

Kururi et Mairu rirent en même temps alors que Shizuo empoignait la porte à deux mains. Des bruits de pas précipités l'arrêtèrent dans son élan. Une jeune femme apparut dans leurs champs de vision, une carte poinçonnée à la main. Shizuo ne la connaissait pas, mais elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle était cependant élégante et son visage serein. Visage qui exprima bien vite surprise et agacement.

-Que faites-vous ?

Mairu répondit tranquillement qu'ils cherchaient Orihara Izaya le tout avec un sourire posé. La surprise de la jeune femme s'effaça en regardant attentivement les deux jeunes sœurs.

-Kururi et Mairu c'est ça ? Et vous, vous devez être Heiwajima Shizuo n'est-ce pas ? Et vous cherchez Izaya ?

Elle soupira en s'avançant vers la porte que Shizuo avait lâché depuis son arrivée, sortit des clés et ouvrit la porte, les invitant à entrer. Le blond jugea quand même bon de demander le nom à la personne qui avait permis à Izaya de ne pas avoir des frais de réparation de porte alors que lui et les filles se posaient sur le canapé.

-Yagiri Namie. Je suis employée par Izaya pour faire la secrétaire. Enfin, je ressemble plus à sa femme qu'à sa secrétaire... Là n'est pas la question. Izaya n'est pas revenu depuis quasiment deux semaines.

Shizuo, s'il fut surprit des révélations de Namie n'en laissa rien paraître. Il observait plutôt l'appartement de l'asticot. Il était quand même grand, situé au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Aménagé sur deux étages, la partie où ils se trouvaient en ce moment semblait être faite pour servir de bureau. Quand il reporta son attention sur la brune, elle posait des tasses devant eux leur proposant un café ou du thé. Alors que les filles prenaient un thé, il demanda sans une once de gêne s'il pouvait avoir du lait. La jeune femme acquiesça étant désormais habituée à servir Izaya ou quel invité que ce soit. Tout en préparant le thé, elle pensait à voix haute, informant ses invités de la dernière étrangeté d'Izaya.

-Il n'est pas là depuis deux semaines maintenant et pourtant mon salaire a été versé sur mon compte alors que, à l'origine, c'est lui qui règle ses transactions et pas la banque.

Shizuo tiqua.

-Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait prévu cette disparition momentanée ?

Namie réfléchit un moment avant d'acquiescer. Elle servit le thé aux sœurs Orihara et versa le lait dans la tasse de Shizuo.

-C'est bien possible en effet, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'il aurait à le faire. Du moins maintenant. Le dernier client qu'il a eu et ceux d'avant étaient tous satisfait.

-Et quel était ce dernier client demanda Mairu interloquée.

-C'était Awakusu Shiki si ma mémoire est bonne. Mais, il n'a aucune raison de faire quoi que ce soit à Izaya... Cependant, il est vrai que c'était le dernier rendez-vous qu'il a prit et fait... Même si l'humanité entière le déteste, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un de censé s'en prendrait à lui...

…

_Tanaka Taro a rejoint le chat_

**Tanaka Taro**

Bonsoir.

**Setton**

Bonsoir !

**Tanaka Taro**

On dirait que personne d'autre n'est en ligne.

**Setton**

En effet. Je suis ici depuis un moment et personne ne s'est connecté.

**Tanaka Taro**

Hum... C'est étrange. Même Kanra-san n'est pas venue depuis un moment.

**Setton**

Oui. Cela fait déjà deux semaines. J'espère qu'elle va bien et qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé.

**Tanaka Taro**

Peut être est-elle occupée ?

**Setton**

Même occupée, Kanra san venait tout de même...

**Tanaka Taro**

Oui c'est vrai...

**Tanaka Taro**

Ah oui ! Vous avez entendu parlé de la disparition de Orihara Izaya ?

**Setton **

Le célèbre informateur ? Oui. J'en ai entendu parler par un ami. Il y a de plus en plus de disparition ces temps-ci et la police ne fait rien. Bien que je n'aime pas leurs méthodes ils pourraient faire quelque chose.

**Tanaka Taro**

Vous avez eu des problèmes avec la police Setton san ?

**Setton**

Oui, on peut dire ça... En tout cas cet homme devrait arrêter de poser des problèmes.

**Tanaka Taro**

Quels genre de problèmes ?

**Setton**

Un ami à moi lui est souvent confronté. Cela fini toujours mal. Et cet ami arrive toujours a connaître les plans de ce Orihara.

**Tanaka Taro**

Il ne peut pas être si mauvais...

_Bakyura a rejoint le chat_

**Bakyura**

Salut

**Tanaka Taro**

Bonsoir !

**Setton **

Bonsoir.

**Bakyura**

De quoi parliez vous =D ?

**Setton **

Oh... De disparition... Entre autre...

**Tanaka Taro**

Celle de Orihara Izaya en fait...

**Setton**

Oui. C'est tout de même inquiétant qu'un homme comme lui disparaisse aussi soudainement.

**Bakyura**

Ah. Lui. Il peut crever XD

**Setton**

Bakyura san ! Gardez vos mots pour vous s'il vous plaît

**Bakyura**

Désolé, désolé, je n'ai pas fais attention.

_Kyo a rejoint le chat_

_Mai a rejoint le chat_

**Kyo**

Bonsoir à tous ! Comment allez vous ?

**Mai **

'Soir...

**Tanaka Taro**

Bonsoir vous deux ! Je vais très bien et toi ?

**Setton**

Bonsoir, pareillement, je vais bien. Et vous ?

**Bakyura**

Plop ! Nickel ! Ça roule et toi?

**Kyo**

Je vais bien. Quelques problèmes, mais je ne vais pas vous embêter avec cela ! Quoi de beau ?

**[Mode Privé] Bakyura**

Mikado. J'ai besoin de te parler.

**[Mode Privé] Tanaka Taro**

Eh ? Masaomi ? C'est toi ?

**[Mode Privé] Bakyura**

Oui. En fait, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

**Setton**

Oh. Eh bien nous étions en train de parler de disparition avec Tanaka san et Bakyuran san.

**Mai**

Ah...

**Kyo**

Notre grand frère vient de disparaître aussi... Un ami nous aide à le retrouver... mais toujours rien pour le moment...

**Setton **

Mais c'est horrible ! Je vous plains...

**[Mode Privé] Tanaka Taro**

Pourquoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

**[Mode Privé] Bakyura**

J'aurais besoin de l'aide des Dollars.

**[Mode Privé] Bakyura**

En fait... Comme tu le sais... Izaya n'est trouvable nulle part.

**[Mode Privé] Tanaka Taro**

Qu'est ce que cela à voir avec toi ? Tu ne le supportes pas.

**[Mode Privé] Bakyura**

Peut importe la raison, même si je ne l'aime pas, il est en danger. Est-ce que tu pourrais faire ça ?

**[Mode Privé] Tanaka Taro**

Je pense que c'est possible. Redonne moi les détails lorsque j'aurais trouvé du monde.

**Tanaka Taro**

Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

**Setton**

Bonne nuit Tanaka san

**Kyo **

Que votre sommeil soit peuplé de rêve Tanaka san !

**Mai**

'Soir

**Bakyura**

Passez une bonne nuit très cher !

**Tanaka Taro**

Merci tout le monde !

_Tanaka Taro a quitté le chat._

Le mystérieux mystère s'épaissit ! Comment diable Shizuo vas t-il retrouver son amoureux transit ? (non... PAS LE DISTRIBUTEUR ! NOOON!) Pourquoi les sœurs d'Izaya veulent-elles le retrouver ? Pourquoi Bakyura veut-il aider Izaya ? Comment un pingouin peut porter un melon ? Autant de mystère et de pourquoi que de gouache et de chocapic! La suite dans le prochain chapitre !

*Heiwajima signifie « Île paisible »

Le blabla d'AryaxLoaeri :

Arya : J'ai l'impression de faire un OOC total avec les sœurs d'Izaza... Mais je n'ai lu aucune scène avec elles dans le roman...

Loaeri : On n'y peut rien...

Arya : Et puis de toutes les façons, on s'en fou d'elles na !

Loaeri : Ouais... Enfin bon c'est quand même grâce à elles qu'on a pu faire avancer l'histoire... Idiote !


	3. Annonce

**OoOoO**

**Bonjour très chers amis.**

**OoOoO**

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une annonce - c'est donc bien une mauvaise nouvelle.

Je suis navré de vous aviser de ma décision de me mettre en PDI (Pause à Durée Indéterminée). Je ne manque pas de motivation, bien au contraire mais hélas, j'ai bien trop de travail pour le lycée pour vous donner une suite dans les temps.

Bref…

Je suis affreusement navré et vais tenter d'écrire au plus vite ce qui doit être posté ! Moi qui pensais avoir mes vacances pour finir d'écrire et bien non ! Je t'en foutrais moi des exposés et des bouquins super long à lire...

J'espère vous revoir bientôt... Ou pas... je sais que beaucoup n'auront pas forcément la patience d'attendre... Je vous présente mes excuses encore une fois...

Passez un joyeux halloween et si je suis trop longue, de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

**OoOoO**

**Perversement, AryaxLoaeri**

**OoOoO**


End file.
